


Heeled Booties

by HornedQueenOfHell



Series: Magnus' Shoe Collection [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good boyfriend, BAMF Magnus Bane, Booties, Boots - Freeform, Fluff, Heels, Height Differences, M/M, Magnus is Fab, Magnus' Shoe Collection, Raj is bros with Alec and Magnus, and he has a cute werewolf boyfriend, you know he has fabulous shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little heel goes a long way in correcting the height difference between Magnus and Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heeled Booties

**Author's Note:**

> Here are Magnus' shoes: https://static.missguided.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/3/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/1/0/10.04.14-mc-0009.jpg

The High Warlock of Brooklyn hummed to himself as he laced up his booties for the day. Cute, sexy, perfect for fall and a heel to die for; in short totally Magnus. After magicking the laces a glittery blue he took a quick look at his hair and outfit to make sure everything was perfect and then headed out for his first client of the day.

“...you agree to these terms?” Magnus may have been asking a question but his tone afforded no argument. Sighing the woman agreed and signed Magnus’ contract, which (thank the angel) did not have to be written in his blood. Alexander had freaked out about that a bit. Speaking of his cute shadowhunter his phone was buzzing.

From: Alexander <3  
_You sure you want to come to the Institute, I could meet you somewhere._

To: Alexander <3  
_I can handle anything your mom can dish darling. See you later ;-*_

From: Alexander <3  
_You’re terrible_

To: Alexander  
_Love you too_

The woman cleared her throat and Magnus looked up from his phone annoyed. He snapped his fingers and a roll of parchment appeared in her lap.

“There’s your spell I’ll take my payment now.”

“That’s it?!” The woman demanded grabbing the paper to read it over. The warlock was inspecting his nails laying across an armchair with his long legs dangling off the side. If this was a client he actually respected or an important deal Magnus would be all business. As this was some bratty rich kid wanting a spell to screw up her ex-boyfriend’s guitar, he really didn’t care.

Snarling the girl dug through her drawers and handed over the necklace she’d stolen from her mother as payment. 30 carats of Rubies and almost 56 carats of diamonds all in hand done platinum. It was good to be the High Warlock.

Slipping the necklace into his pocket he magicked it into his jewelry chest, he didn’t miss the triumphant smirk on the girl's face. With a saccharine sweet smile she shook his hand and led him to the front door.

“Pleasure doing business with you Magnus.” ‘Wish I could say the same’ the warlock thought as the house security appeared.

“Gentlemen” Magnus said with a nod of his head, he was taller than the one on the left in his heels. They stopped him though and tried to glare him down. “What seems to be the problem.”

“Oh they’re here to make sure no one has tried to steal any valuables.” And with that Magnus was roughly pat down and frisked. They checked his pockets, asked him to remove his shoes and only a flash of Magnus’ true eyes kept the guy from reaching farther than he should have. 

The warlock watched the girl go from triumphant to fearful as the search turned up nothing, although his wallet did bite one of the guards. Magnus scooped it up still in his socks and pet the wallet a little as it growled before putting it back in his pocket, what you thought the High Warlock would have a non-magical wallet?

The guards paled and took a step back, the girl was beginning to understand what she had gotten herself into. Magnus helped himself back into his shoes and snapped his fingers to tie the laces.

“Honey I’m over 800 years old, don’t play the man who invented the game.” And with that he took his leave. 

His second client was much better, not only was the man a personal favorite of Magnus’, Mr. Yee always sent Magnus fruit and vegetables from his garden.

“And here I didn’t think you could get taller!” The older man laughed letting Magnus in, the warlock bent to give the man a hug before producing a vial from his coat.

“I am a man of many talents.” Magnus shrugged with a smile handing it over. The man took it and set it on his kitchen counter.

“I hope you don’t mind I changed your usual payment because I’ve been experimenting.” Magnus arched a brow as he was handed a nice-sized tin box.

“What are you trying to poison me with this time?” Magnus joked popping the lid. The sweet smell of peaches and jasmine wafted up. Mr. Yee always payed Magnus in a box of homemade tea, usually a plain green but sometimes he liked to try new things.

“Wow, this smells lovely, definitely going to kill me then.” He tucked the box into his coat, he’d make a mug later, “Remember three drops before you water and all your plants will grow beautifully.

“Thank you Magnus. Would you like to stay for a bit, my granddaughter made pie.” The warlock smiled at the kindness this man had shown him since Yee himself was sixteen and struggling to make it in America.

“I would love to but I’m meeting my boyfriend today, next time.” Mr. Yee cackled.

“Bring your young man next time, I need to whack him over the head and make sure he’s good enough for you.” Magnus smiled and hugged the man close again, sometime he wished Mr. Yee could have raised him. He was so kind and wonderful and Magnus could not imagine the life he would have led if someone this wonderful had been in his life from the start. 

“He’s far too good for me but I’ll ask.” The man reached up and pat Magnus’ cheek before seeing him to the door. As he walked out the gate Magnus blinked back tears before portaling to the Institute. 

Stepping inside the door Magnus stuck his hands in his pockets and made his way to the center of the old church. He said a quick hello to Raj and asked where his lover was. Raj turned to look at him and then tilted his head up.

“I hate you.” The man said, “You’re already taller no need to rub it in.” Magnus laughed,

“But it’s such a pain in the neck having to tilt up to kiss Alec!” Rolling his eyes Raj snorted but pointed down the hall,

“He’s doing paperwork... as usual.” The two men shared a look before Magnus went to fetch his boyfriend.

Alec was lost in his work when Magnus opened the door so the warlock slinked in and shut the door quietly behind him. Keeping his footfalls silent the older man crept over behind Alec’s chair and placed his hands over Alec’s shoulders starting to massage them. The shadowhunter groaned and let his head fall back, looking up at Magnus. 

“I’m sorry Magnus, were you waiting long?” The warlock leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“No darling, I figured it was best to just come get you myself.” Alec pushed the chair back and stood eyeing Magnus’ growth spurt before tracing his eyes down to the heels.

“You look nice.” He sputtered out, like this Alec was the one just slightly shorter than his boyfriend. Magnus smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He backed the shadowhunter up against the desk, gripping Alec’s hips in his hands.

“You sure we have to go out for food?” Magnus asked nipping at Alec’s lips. “I’m sure I could find something just.” Magnus began to move his kisses down Alec’s neck, “As. Satisfying. Right. Here.” 

Alec sighed and pulled Magnus closer with his legs,

“Yes. I need out of this office and not even defiling the desk is a good enough reason to make me stay in here one more minute.”

“Fair enough.” The warlock giggled before taking a step back. He pulled Alec to his feet and into his arms, yes he was enjoying being the taller one right now. Alec rolled his eyes and lifted up onto his toes to kiss Magnus again.

“Yep that’s weird.” Alec confirmed before leading the warlock out of the Institute for lunch. Later that night he’d yank the damned things off his boyfriend, or shove Magnus onto the bed with them still on just to prove the heels meant nothing when they were horizontal.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me around, come say hi!
> 
> DA: http://civil-war-casualty.deviantart.com/  
> Tumblr: http://hornedqueenofhell.tumblr.com/


End file.
